Spider Queen
by JennaSeraph
Summary: Claude Faustus x OC She loves the spiders, and strives to understand them, therefore becoming a freak to the human world. She runs to the spiders for shelter and comfort when things become too much and finds something she had never dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

She sat in the forest, watching the spiders weaving their webs intently. It was amazing, how intricately designed each web was, and no two webs were ever alike. Fascinated, she would come to the same place, day after day, just to watch them. Eventually, she began bringing paper and pens, sketching out the webs that they created, and the spider that created it. Soon, that wasn't enough for her, she wanted to _make_ webs too. She began bringing plain yarn with her, attempting to weave it as a spider would its silk, failing horribly at first, but as the days went on, she gained more and more skill, until she was weaving webs of her own. Ecstatic, she showed her family her fascination, and they were disgusted, burning all the webs she had worked so hard on in the fireplace. She cried and cried, but never quit. She continued going back every day, and worked diligently to create even more complex designs, desperate to impress them. When her father threatened to ban her from leaving the house, she realized that her efforts were in vain. They would never understand her fascination with the arachnids. She didn't stop though, she just kept on, but one day, in town, others her age were mocking her, throwing things at her, hitting and spitting at her. "Spider Queen" they called her with disgust, kicking dirt on her. She ran to the woods in tears, knowing she would never return to her family, and saw hundreds of spiders gathered, holding aloft a pure white gown that shimmered in the sunlight, almost like…

"Spider silk," she whispered, staring at the apparition before her. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful, and she knew instantly that it was hers. She stripped her old ragged clothing off, and hesitantly stepped forward into the throng of arachnids who immediately moved to form a path for her. She took the gown carefully, sliding it on over her head. The fabric fell to her feet, clinging to her body and molding itself to her, making her feel almost as beautiful as the gown itself. She smiled for the first time in an age, twirling in place and raising her arms above her head, giggling. _This is where I belong,_ she thought. _This is my home._

"Magnificent," A voice said from behind her. She whirled to face the newcomer and froze—before her stood a man, a handsome man, with neatly combed hair and gorgeous golden eyes behind a pair of spectacles. "The gown looks splendid. You did a good job~" She frowned slightly, then realized he was speaking to the spiders, who scuttled around. She heard movement behind her, and turned, seeing nothing, when she looked back to the man, he was gone. _Strange,_ she thought, frowning in confusion. Before she could do anything though, she felt a slight weight settle upon her head and shoulders, and something lowered in front of her face. Reaching up, she felt the same fabric that made up the dress, and realized it was some sort of veil. She started to pull the garment over her face, so her sight wouldn't be bothered, but was stopped by a hand on hers. "Don't." It was the man from before. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest, reaching beneath the veil and caressing her cheek. "My Spider Queen~" he murmured, looking down into her eyes.

"Yours?" She frowned, staring up at him with wide, confused eyes. Nobody had ever called her theirs, not with such affection in their tone.

"Mine~" he growled softly. "Every day for so many years you have come here, watching, studying, laughing, crying—always working to understand the spiders, no matter if it was sun or rain, you would come. I watched you every day, and you are the only one for me." He brushed a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "My Spider Queen." He lifted the veil from her face and kissed her, claiming her for his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke in a cavern with walls covered in gemstones and crystals, including two of her favorites, aquamarine and alexandrite. She was lying in a bed, she realized, and the only thing covering her was a thin blanket. Her cheeks colored as the memories of the previous night filled her thoughts. After the man with the golden eyes had kissed her, he had brought her here, and _marked_ her as his. She glanced to her left, where she remembered him lying when they had collapsed with exhaustion, but he was no longer there. She sat up, holding the blanket to her chest and peered around her, realizing with a sigh that she was alone. She bit her lip, looking at her lap and blinking rapidly, holding back tears.

"Once again," she whispered. "I'm all alone." Despite the soft volume of her voice, it carried, echoing back to her, haunting her. _Of course he left,_ she thought bitterly, standing and wrapping the blanket around her as she searched for the gown. Her interest in spiders was common knowledge, as was her daily venture into the woods. He never loved her, hadn't even known her _name_. He was just after a bout of fun. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been, giving herself to a man she had just met.

She gave up on finding the dress, deciding the blanket would work fine until she could find proper clothes. She wrapped it tight around her torso and hurried from the cave, looking back one last time as a tear rolled down her cheek. Once out of the cave, she had no clue where she was. Nothing was familiar—nothing at all. She turned in place, finally deciding to just go straight, and quickly losing sight of the cave entrance. Soon she was completely lost, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be away from here, in a place where there was nothing that would remind her of her heartbreak. Night fell quickly, and she sat with her back against the trunk of a tree, letting the tears fall finally. She curled up in a ball, burying her face in her hands, sobbing softly until she fell asleep.

When she woke again, she was back in the cavern of gems. She sat up, still wrapped up in the blanket and looked around in confusion. She stiffened, her eyes landing on _him_. He was leaning against the cavern wall, watching her.

"Why did you go?" he asked softly.

"I woke up….and you were gone…" She averted her gaze, feeling her cheeks flush.

"You automatically assumed I had abandoned you?" He moved towards her, sitting next to her and caressing her cheek. "I will never leave you, my Spider Queen." He murmured, leaning forward and kissing her gently. Tears filled her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest as she sobbed.

"I-I'm so-sorry!" She gasped out, trembling.

"Myste," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against his chest and stroking her hair gently. "I am always with you, even if you can't see me." She pulled back, gaping at him.

"You…you know my name!"

"Of course I do," he chuckled softly. "How could I not know it?" He rested his forehead on hers, smirking slightly as her cheeks colored.

"But…you…you never told me yours…."

"That's because you know it, love~" He murmured, kissing her nose. She frowned slightly, thinking hard. She was so sure she didn't know it…but she believed him. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift, letting it wander. Her eyes flew open and she stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Claude," she whispered. "You're name is Claude."

"I told you that you knew it, love~" He said, smiling broadly at her. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I-I love you, Claude." She murmured, burying her face in his chest.

"As I love you, my Spider Queen~"

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I've changed this from complete to in-progress because I don't know if my dreams will continue this trend or not. If in the next week or so, I don't have any more "continuations" of this dream, then I will mark it as complete. I'm hoping to make each addition work as an ending if need be, that way it won't be an abrupt stop if the dreams quit. So...I think that's it! Adios~!**


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**My stories are all going to be on hold for a while, I'm sad to say :( But I need to focus on school right now. I have two AP tests coming up, my college final, and then all of my normal school finals. By next weekend I should have more free time though, so it's not going to be a super long wait. If I have any spare time though, I will do my best to work on my stories. Thank you for understanding! –JennaSeraph (formerly RachaelMC)**


End file.
